


[Podfic] - All You Need is Love (and Chocolate Cake)

by flashforeward



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Napoleon Gets a Clue, Podfic, Romance, Slow Burn, spies in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Podfic of Cirnelle's fic "All you Need is Love (and Chocolate Cake)". Author's summary: The way to an U.N.C.L.E. agent’s heart is through his stomach; or: how to cook for – and fall in love with – your partner in ten easy steps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] - All You Need is Love (and Chocolate Cake)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All You Need is Love (and Chocolate Cake)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321928) by [cirnellie_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirnellie_x/pseuds/cirnellie_x). 



> Author's original notes: This story can be read in either movie or TV ‘verse. Author has a preferred ‘verse to read this in, but will leave it up to the reader to decide which they prefer. :)
> 
> Podficcer's Notes: I apologize for my woeful Russian accent (and it's occasional slipping into a woeful Scottish one).

**Streaming and Download:** [All You Need is Love (and Chocolate Cake)](https://soundcloud.com/user-511656485/all-you-need-is-love-and-chocolate-cake)


End file.
